


Water

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec saves him, Brown Eyes, Magnus drowns, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He doesn't like to swim





	

He stared at Clary’s text.

_We’re hanging out at a lake tonight, I’ll txt u the location._

She must’ve sensed his hesitation, because five seconds later, another text followed.

_You’re coming, Magnus._

He sighed in annoyance, reluctantly texting confirmation.

She sent back a grinning emoji.

He sighed again, wondering how this was his life, now.

His phone chimed again, with the location of the lake, and a follow up text.

_Alec will be there._

This time it was a smirking emoji.

Magnus honestly couldn’t do anything to stop his eyes from rolling, and a twitch on his lips.

_I already agreed to go, Clary._

She must be really bored, because his phone pings almost immediately.

_Shut up, you know that you want to see him shirtless.  
_ A wicked smirk spread across his lips.

_I already have._

He proceeded to message Izzy about Clary wanting to train, and ignored the multiple pings coming from his phone.

His smirk slid off of his face, when the reality of what he agreed to set in.

He was going to a lake.

Water.

Magnus shivered as icy cold fear slid through his veins.

“No.” He spoke out loud, firmly, holding a hand out flatly in front of him.

He took the fear he felt inside and shoved it back into the mental box it came from.

“I don’t have to swim.” He stated, and went to go buy swimming trunks.

~*~

Magnus looked around the lake, taking in the dark city horizon. It was night, so he had trouble discerning where the lake water became the skyline.

He walked onto the dock, ignoring the dark water churning beneath, and lay down.

“Hey.”   
Magnus looked to his left to see a wet Alec, tucking his head onto his arms and partially floating on the dock.

“Hi.” Magnus smiled.

Alec smiled back. “Why don’t you swim?”

Magnus shrugged. “I didn’t come here to swim.”

Alec looked confused. “Do you know how?”   
Magnus scoffed. “I’m an immortal warlock. Of course I know how to swim.”

Alec’s grin turned mischievous. “Good.”

Magnus frowned in confusion, then heard creaks behind him. He turned his head to see Jace, scooping him up and preparing to drop him into the water.

“Jace, no!” He shouted, panic in his voice.

Clary, Izzy, and Simon’s heads all shot towards them, hearing the fear in his voice.

It was too late.

Magnus heard the loud splash as he was dropped into the water, and suddenly he was a child, again.

He felt his father’s hands, pushing him down under the water. He tried to fight, but he just kept sinking down into the darkness.

He thrashed when he felt arms, circling around his waist, and they tightened.

His mouth had been open in a soundless scream this entire time.

He forced his eyes to close, then reopen, and saw two brown ones, looking back at him.

Then, he surrendered to the darkness.

~*~

The warlock surged up, coughing as water came out of his mouth.

He felt multiple pairs of arms turn him onto his side, and coughed harder as more of the liquid left his lungs.

Once he was done coughing, a bottle of Dr. Pepper was placed in front of him.

He grabbed it and took small sips, sitting up.

He looked up to see the others, looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces.

“I’m fine.” He tried to smile. It was hesitant, and small, but it seemed to have done its job in calming them down.

“What happened?” Alec asked, and Magnus faced him.

“I don’t like swimming.”

They all must’ve sensed that was all he wanted to say, so they let it go.

“You still wanna hang out, or should we head back?” Simon asked lightly, a small grin on his face.

Magnus huffed.

“Someone has to play the role of the lazy lifeguard.”

They all chuckled, and in a few minutes, the only ones left were Magnus, Jace, and Alec.

Jace rubbed his hands together, a sheepish look on his face.   
“I’m sorry.”   
Magnus looked at him, question in his gaze.

“I pushed you into the water and caused this.” Jace clarified, and Magnus smiled.

“There was no way you could’ve known, Jace. Go have fun.” He smirked, and the blonde smiled and ran off, knowing he was forgiven.

“I’m sorry too, Magnus.”

He turned to see Alec, still supporting him, but a sad frown on his face.

The warlock smiled at the shadowhunter, and patted his face.

“It’s alright, darling. You didn’t know either.”

When Alec didn’t cheer up, Magnus caught eye contact with Simon, now a supernaturally strong vampire, who was already grinning mischievously back at him.

Magnus smirked.

“However, if you want to make it up to me…” he trailed off, nodding to the vampire who sped out of the water and threw Alec off of the docks, into the coldness.

He came spluttering to the surface as Simon helped Magnus stand.

“Turnabout is fair play!” the warlock shouted, a grin on his face.

edn

 

 


End file.
